


Takane and Iori the Anal Idols

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Anal Sex, Butts, F/M, Face-Sitting, Farting, Idols, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Rimming, Scat, Spanking, Stuffing, Threesome - F/F/M, ass jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Takane takes Iori out to her favorite ramen place in an attempt at bonding. However, the ramen Takane loves so much makes her gassy. After letting go during a handshake event, the Producer takes them aside and disciplines their butts. Takane, the biggest butt in 765, and Iori, the most receptive butt in 765, just may give the Producer a challenge.





	Takane and Iori the Anal Idols

**Author's Note:**

> The Takane parts are inspired by Jabara Tornado, and the Iori parts by Mamezou.

Takane Shijou and Iori Minase were eating at a local ramen shop located not far from 765 Productions. Takane had been eating here since she was a member of Project Fairy, and since then, she had been introducing the rest of 765 Pro, and the Producer, to it as a cheap and hearty place to eat after work. Iori wasn’t used to the food of commoners, and in an attempt to get closer to her fans, and Yayoi’s family, Takane had offered to take her here on her own.

“Miss Shijou. Welcome back!” said the man behind the counter. “Who’s the young lady with you?”

“Iori Minase. Maybe you’ve seen my performances,” said Iori. “We’re both members of Wandering Star.”

“I don’t really follow the idol scene,” said the man. “All about food for me.”

“People should focus on what they love,” said Takane. “Come, Iori. The seat next to mine has been reserved.”

Iori took a seat beside Takane. The ramen she had her butler prepare was often made from high quality, expensive ingredients. It looked similar to the cheap bowl she had before her. Iori wondered if there was really any difference coming to a small shop like this, where the floors were slightly sticky and the signs looked like they hadn’t been updated since the Showa period.

“I’ll have the usual, and the same for her,” said Takane.

Two large bowls were placed in front of Takane and Iori. Iori waited a moment for hers to cool off. She was surprised at the gusto Takane went at her ramen with. She loudly slurped, and ate large portions of noodles in one gulp. Her bowl was going down before Iori had even started on hers. Once the steam began to lessen, Iori picked up her chopsticks and got to work.

This ramen was different from the fancier, expensive kinds she had at her house. It was saltier, more fattening, and filled up her stomach quickly as she ate it. As the meal went on, Iori saw the front of her dress start to bulge. She had never eaten so much that it showed through her clothing before. Although the flavor was rich and the broth was delicious, it felt like it went down easily.

Takane was already holding her bowl to her mouth, drinking the last of the broth as she finished. She wanted a second serving before she left, while Iori knew she’d be fine with just this one. She watched in amazement as Takane finished it nearly as quickly as the first one, the bottom of the bowl showing.

“You really love ramen,” said Iori, clutching her stomach. Her belly slightly ached from how much she had eaten, but it was a good ache. The tautness and fullness of her stomach made her feel accomplished. Though even she couldn’t compare to Takane, who had undone a button on her shirt to allow her stuffed belly to hang out, her belly button visible to the open air.

“The broth especially,” said takane. “I feel so full. With our concert coming up, I’m sure we’ll burn all this energy off easily.”

“If I ate so much...” said Iori, rubbing her belly. “Then why is my stomach still growling?”

“You’ll get used to it soon enough,” said Takane.

Wandering Star’s concert went off without a hitch. During the intermission, Yukiho noticed that Iori’s choreography was slightly off from rehearsal. Her outfit hid it well, but her aching, taut stomach was visible from the right angles. Iori lifted up her shirt, and Yukiho gave her a belly rub to help her feel better. Iori could almost feel her food digesting inside her. Though this would only make things worse later.

From behind, the Producer was mesmerized. Takane and Iori were known for having the best butts in all of 765. Takane had the biggest butt, a magnificently plush ass that all of her fans yearned to have sit on them. When getting her stage outfits ready, she often had to widen the hips to account for her juicy ass, and her choreography often showed it off. There were rumors that if Takane’s ass was smacked, her butt cheeks would jiggle like a Newton’s cradle, the fat in them wobbling until it came to a halt.

Iori’s slender body was still developing, and her butt was cuter than the voluptuous Takane’s. What separated Iori’s ass from all the others was how receptive she was to having her butthole played with. She had been masturbating in the offices when her finger accidentally slipped into her ass, and she liked it. Since then, she’d been training her ass just for the Producer, and he complied. While she often asked brusquely, once she had a dick in her ass, she was surprisingly cute. Her ass almost didn’t need foreplay. She had trained it to well that the Producer could slide his cock in her behind at any moment, and it would spread open and welcome him with its tight, warm embrace.

Two ladies of high standing with the sexiest, most vulgar asses in all of 765. The contrast was so great that just thinking about it was enough to get the Producer’s dick hard. Now, standing directly behind them, their panties hugging the curves of their bottoms, almost looking like their anuses would slide out from the fabric at any moment, was a dream that only he could be experiencing.

Takane and Iori had just completed a mini concert to promote the latest mini album the two of them had sung together. The stage was wide, and while the microphones were sensitive, they weren’t located in a spot where it could be picked up. The loud music and the roars of the crowd had drowned out a secret that not even those in the front row had picked up on. During their concert, Iori and Takane had been farting during every song.

It had started small, with odorless puffs of gas that any idol has while nervous on stage. Yet the smell and sound had increased as the songs had gone on, until the last one on the album was performed. Now it was time for the handshake event, located in the hall away from the stage. The acoustics weren’t as fine-tuned as the professional stage, and Takane and Iori had eaten so much ramen that their stomachs were still aching from the feeling of fullness well into the day.

“Do you think he noticed?” Iori asked.

“Neither the Producer nor the staff have said a word about it,” said Takane. “If we don’t mention it, we might be fine. If I’m being honest, farting after a good bowl of ramen is one of my favorite parts.”

“It’s making my butt itchy,” said Iori. “This is uncomfortable.”

“You’re just not used to it,” said Takane. “You can handle the Producer’s member, but not some gas?”

“Oh, shut up,” said Iori.

A fan came to the front of the line. Takane noticed he was staring at her cleavage, which couldn’t be helped. She was one of the most voluptuous of 765’s idols. With the tension building in her body, her nipples had gotten hard, only drawing more attention to her bust. She extended her hand to shake his own.

“Takane! I’ve been a big fan of yours for a long time,” he said. “You’re so beautiful!”

“Thank you,” said Takane. “I hope you continue to support me.”

As Takane bent over for a short bow, she raised her ass into the air. From behind, the Producer got a glimpse at her panties. As Takane bent over, the angle in her stomach changed just slightly. A burst of gas, loud and aimed directly at the Producer, shot from her anus towards his nose. The Producer started coughing, taken aback by the foul smell that had come from Takane’s plump ass.

The Producer moved behind Iori next. She was holding her rabbit, which she always brought with her, at the table. It provided a certain kind of comfort when dealing with the occasionally overzealous fans Iori encountered. Though the Producer didn’t want to admit it, smelling Takane’s farts had started to give him an erection. Iori turned her head back, and noticed the tent the Producer was starting to pitch in his pants when he approached.

“Can you keep that thing down?” asked Iori. “If you want to screw my ass, wait until we’re alone.”

“Iori!” said a fan of hers. “You were so cute on stage! Keep up the good work!”

“I’ll do my best for my fans,” said Iori.

From behind, the back of Iori’s skirt was blown upwards by a squeaky fart coming from her ass. The Producer felt the hot wind blow against his zipper. The smell was even worse than Takane’s. He was used to how Takane smelled after eating ramen, but it was new for Iori, and smelled even worse.

“Iori...” said the Producer.

“Tell them that wasn’t me!” said Iori curtly. “It was me, but don’t let them know that!”

The Producer kept himself firmly behind the tables. As he moved back and forth between Takane and Iori, the intensity and sound and smell of their farts had dips and rises, but they never stopped farting. The ramen that Takane had ordered was particularly potent when it came to making her gassy. She wasn’t even thinking about the concert. Once the handshake event had finished, the Producer went into Takane and Iori’s dressing room, and locked the door behind him.

“If you’re going to do something like that, tell me first,” he said. “The fans have certain expectations for their idols. You can’t go farting in front of them. We were able to cover for you, but watch your diet next time.”

“Producer, you’re one to talk with that tent you’re pitching,” said Takane. “I know you’ve been enjoying Iori and myself anally for some time, but I never thought that our farts would make your libido uncontrollable.”

“You seriously got turned on from my farts?” asked Iori. “What sort of a pervert are you?”

“The smell was ripe... and the way it made your panties flutter when they came out was erotic. I can’t explain it,” said the Producer. “My body started reacting like this. A Producer’s not supposed to do this, either. I’ll have to discipline your naughty asses.”

“Producer, don’t blame our butts alone for this,” said Takane, lifting her shirt with one hand to reveal her belly, still stuffed with ramen. “All that gas came from the ramen where I treated Iori. My aching belly is at fault.”

“That’s a good point,” said the Producer. “Then you’ll have to get naked.”

Takane and Iori stripped down to only their bras at first. Takane knew that if her plump butt was going to be exposed, her soft tits also needed to be out. Iori clutched her bunny, trying to hide her naked body, but she set it down when she saw the Producer remove his pants, exposing the hard cock that had been hovering near her ass during the handshake event, separated only by their clothes. She was still on the fence about the Producer himself, but had fallen in love with his cock since she joined 765. The way it throbbed and dripped, she was defenseless around it.

Standing beside each other, the striking difference in Iori and Takane’s figures turned the Producer on immensely. Takane’s voluptuous body, and Iori’s petite body, were both linked by their full potbellies. The Producer asked them to turn to the side, and push their bellies against each other. Not only did Takane’s stomach, full with twice the amount of ramen as Iori’s, squish into Iori’s belly, but her ample breasts changed size when pressed against Iori’s body. They weren’t sure if it was the cold or their arousal at being naked in front of the Producer’s cock, but both idols could tell that each others’ nipples were hard.

Takane had a finely groomed patch of silvery pubic hair, while Iori’s brown hair was only starting to grow in. She didn’t need to shave it, because she was still mostly smooth. When their bodies were pressed together, their stomachs began to rumble. Iori and Takane bent over as two farts, of similar intensity, shot out of their asses, their foul gas filling the enclosed space with the smell that had tickled the Producer’s cock.

“How much gas do your stomachs have?” asked the Producer.

“The ramen I ate is famous for making me gassy,” said Takane. “And it’s so potent even a girl who wouldn’t dare fart in front of someone like Iori can’t hold back from ass-blasting you.”

“It’s not my butt’s fault!” said Iori.

“Your asses still need to be disciplined,” said the Producer.

Takane and Iori stood side by side in front of the vanity mirror. They were looking at their own faces, their own nipples in the reflection, as they saw the Producer come up behind them. Their butts were pointed straight out. At this angle, the Producer saw just how plump Takane’s butt really was. Iori’s was finely shaped, and both of them had spread their legs so that their assholes were visible. The glaring lights of the room made it clear their pussies were starting to get wet.

The Producer smacked Takane’s butt. A red mark was left on her ass, her cheeks jiggling back and forth. A fart erupted from Takane’s butt, opening her puckering asshole and spraying a hot cloud of gas onto the Producer’s dick. As the smells came from deeper and deeper in her ass, they became more potent and thicker, all the ramen broth expelling itself.

“Your farts still smell really bad, Takane,” said the Producer. “You’ve gotten even worse since you joined us.”

“Thank you,” said Takane.

The Producer smacked her butt again, this time starting from the other cheek. A fart, louder and gustier than the first, exited her rump. Takane moaned, her voice quivering as the forceful gas exited her plump, fat ass. Iori stared at Takane with a mix of disgust and amazement. Back when she was in 961, Kuroi instructed Takane to use her big ass as her weapon, to attract men to their side. Her tactics hadn’t changed since she joined 765. She was confident in every part of her butt, down to the rich smell that came from her bowels.

“Takane! You wanted this, didn’t you?” asked Iori.

“It is true, the Producer has never entertained us together,” said Takane. “My way of anally pleasing him is different than yours.”

“The gap between Takane’s demeanor and her farts is so hot,” said the Producer. “Coming from you, Iori, it might be even hotter.”

“Iori Minase never loses!” said Iori. “Don’t ignore my cute bottom!”

Takane’s butt cheeks were smacked from the sides. The two of them slapped against each other, and then bounced back to their starting position. Takane’s butt kept jiggling, releasing a rapid fire burst of short, deeply smelly sputtering farts. The stinging remained in Takane’s asshole after the Producer moved over to Iori, his dick throbbing and shaking, smelling like Takane’s gas.

“I’ve been inside this ass so many times, but now it’s full of farts,” said the Producer. “We need to get those out before I can go back in.”

“Don’t bruise my butt,” said Iori.

His hand slapped against her butt. Iori’s cheeks didn’t shake like Takane’s, but the soft flesh still reacted to his touch. With only the slightest bit of stimulation, a fart even louder than Takane’s spluttered out of Iori’s pink asshole. A drop of precum appeared on the Producer’s cock, overcome by the eroticism of Iori nervously letting out such a big blast in front of him. Iori was blushing red, but still had confidence in her face when she turned around to face the Producer.

“You see, Takane? My farts are just as impressive as yours!” said Iori.

“Not only the sound, but the smell is much deeper than mine,” said Takane. “You’ve got an incredible rectum.”

“If it makes you hard, Producer, smell everything you want!” said Iori.

“With pleasure,” the Producer answered.

The Producer smacked Iori’s ass again. A hissing noise exited her ass, followed by a foul smell that was like all the ramen she had eaten compressed into a small space. It lingered in the air around the Producer’s dick, which marinated in the heat before he smacked her ass again, leading to a second, louder and smellier burst of gas from Iori’s small, cute butt. 

“You’re not even punishing me,” said Iori. “You just wanted to play with my ass.”

“If that’s what he wants, Iori,” said Takane. “Then let’s combine our farts into something that’ll bring that perverted cock to a climax.”

Takane and Iori stood side by side once again. Iori pressed her small, round butt cheeks into Takane’s fat, plump butt. They surrounded the Producer’s cock with their asses, and grunted and groaned, forcing another fart out of their asses. Their faces scrunching up, the unladylike sounds coming from their bodies, was a sight the Producer had longed to see. It was a side of Iori and Takane that their fans would never see. Following much struggling, their farts had made their way to their buttholes.

Two prrrrrrrrrrrrft sounds overlapped, and two hot winds came from opposite directions, blowing against the Producer’s cock and balls. While they were still farting, Takane and Iori slammed their butts against the sides of the Producer’s dick and started rubbing up and down. Soft flesh and hot gas massaged his dick, letting it tremble until hot, sticky cum began to spurt from his cockhead. With a final throbbing, the Producer’s balls blew their load over the girls’ butts, covering them in his cum.

“I feel exhausted. I’ve never had to force myself to fart that hard,” said Takane.

“It felt kinda good, though,” said Iori. “I wish this semen was in my ass and not on it. I think it’s even thicker than usual.”

“Thanks, girls,” said the Producer. “I loved that!”

He loved it so much that, despite his cock dripping with semen, falling all the way down to his sack, the Producer was still hard. Takane and Iori looked each other. They were both eager to have his dick inside them, and had thought up a way that could satisfy his lust for their flatulence, while also helping them to get off. All the farting they had been doing had gotten them wet, but they hadn’t cum yet. It wouldn’t be far if it was only the Producer.

“Producer, would you be okay with doing my ass if I was constipated?” asked Iori.

“It’s no problem at all!” said the Producer.

“Let’s do it, Takane,” said Iori.

“Lie down, Produccer,” said Takane. “Give into my butt. Your favorite cushion is back.”

The Producer did as Takane said. Though her butt was still bright red from the spankings the Producer had given her, that heat was nothing compared to how it felt when her soft, pillowy cheeks sat on his face, smothering his nose and mouth with her crotch. Takane’s loins smelled extremely erotic, though at the moment, they mostly smelled of the lingering farts she had been puffing out all day. This smell was still erotic to the Producer, who welcomed Takane’s anus just above his nose. Her plush cheeks covered his eyes, giving him a perfect view of the best butt in 765.

“It’s been a while since I’ve sat on a man,” said Takane. “I hope you’re ready for some facefarting. They’ve only gotten smellier and louder since you spanked out my weaker ones.”

“I’m ready for anything,” said the Producer.

On the other end of his body, Iori held the Producer’s cum-soaked cock in her hands. It was warm and slimy, still throbbing from the hard orgasm her hot wind had given him. Iori spread her legs, lowering her hungry anus onto the Producer’s cock. His glans brushed against the ring of her rectum, pushing their way into her hot bowels. Iori let out a moan. The warm fullness of the Producer’s cock spread through her body, making her clit and nipples tingle with a pleasant stiffness.

“It’s so good!” said Iori. “I love having your dick in my ass!”

Iori’s lower half was feeling full and bloated. She started bouncing up and down on the Producer’s dick. With every thrust, a loud fart came out of her ass, air escaping the gap between her ass and his dick. Hot wind covered the Producer’s member, making him hard and throbbing inside Iori’s butt.

“The fullness in my butt isn't just the ramen anymore. It’s your dick! It’s moving and pumping me and it feels so amazing!” said Iori. “My ass is so happy right now!”

“What about you, Takane?” asked the Producer, his voice muffled by Takane’s wide hips.

“I can feel your breath on my anus,” said Takane. “I’ll give you some of my breath in return.”

Takane clenched and then relaxed her ass. She had been holding back a particularly smelly blast while the Producer was licking and brushing against her pussy and ass. She didn’t want to hold it in too long, and, at this moment, unloaded her loudest, most incredible sounding and smelling fart yet on the Producer’s face. Her gas went right up his nostrils, filling him with the pure, unfiltered scent of Takane’s ass. Inside Iori’s butt, she felt the Producer start to throb, his cock overcome with uncontrollable lust from Takane’s overwhelming gas.

“Ergh...” Iori moaned. “He just got thicker and bigger inside me. What is it with your farts, Takane?”

“Anyone who eats that kind of ramen can make them,” said Takane. “You’ve been turning into a shameless gassy girl yourself.”

“Yeah...” said Iori. “I’m starting to like the smell of my farts. They’re kind of refined and richly smelly.”

“I’ve been enjoying my own smell for years,” said Takane. “You’re learning well.”

As Iori continued to bounce her hips, more farts leaked from her butthole. The smell was only growing stronger. Her sounds couldn’t overpower the deep, bassy farts coming from Takane’s big butt, but they kept the Producer hard all the same. The Producer’s dick had gotten as hard as it could, reaching far into the depths of Iori’s bowels. The tip of his glans touched something equally stiff, pushing it back into her rectum.

“Iori... you don’t have something else in there by any chance?” asked the Producer.

“It’s not a butt plug, you idiot,” said Iori. “It’s... my poop. I knew this was going to happen, that’s why I asked you!”

“My ass feels the same way, Iori,” said Takane. “It’s hard and built up inside. That means it’ll feel almost orgasmic when it comes out.”

“It’s okay with me, Iori,” said the Producer. “If you can hold something that thick and long inside you, no wonder your ass is so accustomed to my dick!”

“That’s not why!” said Iori. “It’ll come out easier if you cum inside me.”

“Then I’ll do that,” said the Producer.

Takane kept grinding her ass against the Producer’s face, while Iori kept humping his cock. The room was filled with a symphony of lewd sounds. Farts, the squishing of wet pussies and hard cocks going in and out, and the moans of Takane and Iori intermingling with the grunts of the Producer. For a final push, Takane reached across to Iori’s meager chest and pinched down on her pink nipples. 

With that, Iori’s asshole tightened around the Producer, unleashing a powerfully loud and potent fart. With the tightness of her anal walls and her hot gas surrounding his cock, the Producer came inside Iori. Hot spurts of cum emptied into her bowels, coating the turd waiting just above his dick’s reach. The Producer pulled out of Iori’s ass, as she collapsed from the anal orgasm she had just experienced.

Iori’s butthole was open to the width of the Producer’s cock. Farts that smelled like semen, joined by small bubbles of cum, exited her anus in random spurts. Iori was extremely sweaty, her nipples, clit and asshole still buzzing from her climax. She thanked the Producer, and lay down on the floor.

“You’re still hard,” said Takane. “I’m sure the Producer wants to experience my wide hips as well.”

“I can’t wait to fuck your ass, Takane,” said the Producer.

Coated in the juices of Iori’s ass and his own cum, the Producer’s cock slid into Takane’s ass with little trouble. Takane moaned as she felt his length go up her anus, spreading apart her butthole and pushing deeper and deeper in. Takane pulled his dick out, before thrusting it back in with a hard push of her soft, plush butt. A massive fart spluttered out of her ass, spraying the Producer’s dick with a cloud of hot gas.

“You became hard once I farted on your cock. Good boy,” said Takane.

“Your butt’s the best, Takane,” said the Producer.

Takane’s humping became harder and faster, pushed forward by the pleasant thickness of the Producer’s cock filling her ass. Every time her plush ass slapped against his body, it made a squishing sound that filled the room. Her breasts shook, the nipples turning into a pink blur from how much she exerted herself. Takane’s moans were erotic, her voice shamelessly giving into the anal pleasure she was experiencing at that moment.

Iori, her ass still sore from fucking, stood up. “I can’t tell if the ramen farts or the Producer’s cock are making it itch,” she said. “My butt’s so full.”

As Iori came to, she noticed that the Producer’s dick was buried deep inside Takane, going at her rectum with the same force with which he had taken hers. Iori walked over to the group, holding onto her stuffed rabbit for comfort, and bent down until her lips met the Producer’s. Her ass was raised in the air, located directly in front of Takane’s face.

“Don’t write me out of this yet,” said Iori. “You’re still very important to me, Producer.”

That confession was immediately followed by a cummy fart launching into Takane’s face. Takane took a deep whiff of Iori’s anal scent, which only made her ass clench tighter around the Producer.

“It’s been a while since I’ve tasted the Producer’s semen. I want to eat it out of your ass, Iori,” said Takane.

“That’s filthy!” said Iori.

“That’s what makes it so hot,” said Takane.

Takane spread Iori’s ass cheeks, which were bright red from everything that had happened. She saw a drop of semen fall from her rectum, and licked it up, tracing the shape of Iori’s butthole with her tongue. Iori continued kissing the Producer. At this moment, she felt connected to Takane and the Producer in an extremely intimate way. The more she kissed, the more she noticed that Takane’s breasts, hard nipples and all, were brushing against the underside of her butt.

“I can almost taste the ramen,” said Takane. “Your asshole is delicious.”

“Keep licking,” said Iori, farting in Takane’s face.

“Takane, your butt’s too good. I can’t hold on,” said the Producer. He also couldn’t hold on because, as it had with Iori, his dick had found Takane’s hard turds after poking around enough inside her. Takane shivered with delight.

“My ass feels amazing,” said Takane. “This may feel even better than what I’m going to do after you cum in me.”

Takane licked Iori’s ass, tasting the ramen and semen dribbling out from her butt, all while continuing to thrust up and down on the Producer. Takane squeezed her asshole down tightly, clenching it around the Producer’s cock. The tip of his glans met with her digested ramen, leaving Takane’s belly feeling erotically bloated. A flurry of hot, gusty farts escaped Takane’s ass as she edged the Producer closer to another climax.

“Cum in me, Producer! Fill my ass!” said Takane.

The Producer grabbed onto Takane’s fat, soft ass. His fingers dug into her plush cheeks, gripping tightly into her tush. With Takane’s dick wrapped around him, and Iori’s ass raised in the air, the Producer’s balls drew close to Takane’s body. Surrounded by the smells and sounds of ramen-smelling farts coming from his favorite idols, the Producer sprayed a hot, sticky load of cum into Takane’s butt.

“So warm... so good...” said Takane. “I love this.”

While he filled her, another fart escaped from Takane’s ass.

Takane and Iori, still sweaty and naked, were sitting in side by side stalls in the bathroom located near the dressing rooms. The Producer was in there with them, for it was a unisex bathroom. He also wanted to hear the sounds of their defecation. Two cute butts, filled with stiff turds and slimy semen, were being emptied into the bowls. Loud, explosive farts came from their asses, followed by cute grunting noises, and a splash into the bowl.

“This would have taken much longer if the Producer hadn’t cum inside our asses,” said Takane.

“Even after all that, I’m still feeling gassy,” said Iori. “What exactly was in that ramen?”

“The food of commoners is amazing, isn’t it?” said Takane, letting a trio of quick, loud farts explode, echoing off the toilet bowl. “Producer, are you enjoying the sounds and smells out there?”

The Producer had washed off his dick thoroughly, but even he couldn’t ignore how lewd and sensual the sounds of Iori and Takane emptying their bowels just beyond the doors was. Takane’s release was much thicker, while Iori simply had more in her. After the two of them finished wiping, Takane made another offer to the Producer.

“Producer, before we flush them down, would you like to see the results?” asked Takane.

“Yes!” said the Producer.

He looked at both of the toilets. Takane’s looked like a chocolate roll cake, glazed in icing. Iori’s looked more like several large milk chocolate cupcakes, also glazed with a piping hot frosting. Takane and Iori saw the Producer’s cock getting hard. He had been stiff since he heard them, but seeing what they had done left him throbbing, even though he had ejaculated plenty today.

“Do you still have one more load in you, Producer?” asked Takane.

“We’ll milk that dick of yours until it can’t get up anymore,” said Iori.

Takane and Iori lowered their panties, rubbing their butts against the Producer’s cock in the middle of the bathroom. His hard dick bounced between Takane’s soft and Iori’s slender butt, their assholes brushing against his shaft. The Producer groaned, unable to hold in the last of his white hot sperm. Takane and Iori farted at the same time, covering his dick in their gas.

The Producer came from their farts, semen dribbling out of his glans and coating their asses in his cum. The two of them returned to the bathroom to wipe off and flush what they had dropped off. The Producer regained his clearness of mind as the toilets flushed, the last traces of their afternoon vanishing other than the lingering smell of two potent idol’s farts.

“The next time you two eat that ramen, make sure you clear yourselves out before the concert,” said the Producer. “I’ll be glad to help.”

“You’d better take responsibility,” said Iori.

“Our asses are yours,” said Takane.

The smell in the bathroom and dressing room would still be there when it was time for Missing Moon’s concert.


End file.
